


My Lord

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, F/M, It's very light, Kinktober, female WoL, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Hien has a suggestion for Eden. Eden belongs to ZealousDawn.





	My Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZealousDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousDawn/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: BDSM

"You... want me to what?" Violet eyes blinked at Hien, who shifted about under Eden's scrutiny. She didn't sound confused or innocent, rather, it was more like she wasn't sure what she'd just heard.

"We don't have to, if you don't want," said Hien, suddenly feeling as though he'd walked off what he'd thought was one of the steppe's gently rolling hills only to find that it was a small cliff.

"No, no, I want to, just- I didn't expect someone like you to be into BDSM," said Eden. Hien cocked his scarred eyebrow, lips curving into a smile that Eden was far more familiar with.

"I thought you'd gathered by now that I am full of surprises," said Hien, hand going up to stroke a lock of Eden's hair that hung down by her burning cheek. Eden smiled, leaning her face against the knuckles that grazed her cheek.

"Aren't you just," Eden murmured. Hien pressed a kiss to her jaw, her neck, his hand lazily trailing down her side until he wrapped his arm around her waist as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

"Well, what say you?" Hien asked. "Oh wait, you already said yes, didn't you?" Eden nodded, laughing.

"I say yes, my lord," said Eden, fire burning in her gaze. Hien's throat bobbed as he swallowed, her response sending fire crawling over his skin.

"Shall you be my servant?" Hien asked as he escorted Eden to his bedroom from where they'd been relaxing in one of the other rooms of his Kienkan. Somehow, the conversation had managed to go from the restoration effort in Doma to their bedroom activities. Eden was becoming as bad as some of her friends in Lichgang, but somehow, she didn't mind that at all.

"I can be whatever you want me to be, my lord," said Eden, eyes aglow with desire as she made her way into the bedroom first, to the sleeping mat laid out on the floor large enough for two. Despite what one might assume, especially if one were a Westerner, the sleeping mats used here in the East were actually rather comfortable. At least, Eden certainly didn't mind sharing one with Hien.

"Precisely what I wanted to hear," said Hien, his gaze oddly predatory as he locked the sliding door behind him and approached the sleeping mat where Eden already sat, beginning the process of removing her top.

"Would you like to undress me, my lord?" Eden asked.

"You can undress yourself," said Hien. "I would watch, though." His colourful coat, the one that Eden so loved to wrap herself up in on cold nights, came off so easily, puddling around his feet as Eden tried to take her time undressing. She held Hien's gaze the whole time, heat flaring in her body at the way he admired her, a blush crawling over her skin as she detected the bulge in Hien's trousers that told her everything she needed to know. Eden finished undressing swiftly, trying to keep the tremble from her limbs, though she couldn't quite prevent her jaw from becoming slack, mouth hanging open slightly, as she looked up from stepping out of her own trousers to find Hien standing naked before her, his naked form showing far more scars than one would expect. Scars that Eden had once wept over, but now she touched them at every opportunity, tracing them, cherishing all of these marks that were reminders that Hien was here and he was alive, had survived everything that life had thrown at him thus far.

This time, though, Hien grabbed the hand that reached out to touch one particularly nasty scar that crossed his abdomen. Eden widened her eyes at him, startled by his strong grip and the heat in his eyes.

"Did I say you could touch?" Hien asked, his voice almost a growl. Eden's heart thudded in her chest as she shook her head silently, licking her lips and trying to find her words.

"No, you didn't," said Eden. "Please don't punish me, my lord." Hien quirked his lips in a smile that now had Eden's insides set alight, a blazing inferno that only one thing could quench.

"I think that not being able to touch me should be punishment in itself, don't you?" Hien asked, Eden's heart tumbling in her chest as she nodded.

"That does sound like quite the harsh punishment, my lord," said Eden. "But I accept your judgement."

"Good," said Hien, and pressed a kiss to her collarbone, moving his mouth up her neck to sink his teeth in slightly so that Eden moaned. Though Hien had bade her undress herself, he did pull Eden's panties down and unhook her bra, leaving her bared to the world but visible to him alone.

"You won't bind my wrists, my lord?" Eden asked as Hien moved to position himself over her, gazing down at her body, drinking in the sight of her.

"Of course not," Hien murmured. "I trust that you'll be a good girl and not touch yourself or me." Eden's heartrate spiked at the idea, heat growing between her legs at the mere thought of being given the utmost pleasure but unable to touch for fear of some kind of punishment that she dared not imagine.

"And if I slip up and do?" Eden asked. Hien's smile was almost cruel.

"Then I may just have to bind your wrists after all," said Hien. "And have you act as my servant for a week."

"I would serve you regardless," said Eden, her words so raw that Hien had to blink for a moment, taken aback. Here was a woman who loved and adored him fully, who was devoted to him, but who was still very much independent. It made his heart ache, to know it. Definitely a distraction from his dominant persona that he was going for here. Hien cleared his throat, closing his eyes for a moment to regain composure.

"Then maybe that wouldn't be such a fitting punishment," said Hien. "I shall simply have to think of something else, hm?"

"Then I shall simply have to behave," said Eden, skin tingling from how close the two were. When Hien took her into his arms, Eden let out a sigh of pleasure and melted into him.

"I should hope that you do," said Hien. He wrapped Eden's legs around him, pressing lips to her neck, her shoulder, one hand splayed against her back while the other gripped her thigh. Eden shivered against him, moaning softly, heat rushing through her threatening to set her skin or even this very room ablaze.

Even when Hien pulled his lips away, looking Eden in the eyes, the heat remained, leaving Eden hollow and aching and wanting as Hien drank in the sight of her once more. At last, he moved his hand down lower, a finger stroking through her folds with enough pressure to make Eden whimper.

"You truly do desire your lord, don't you?" Hien murmured, to which Eden nodded fervently.

"So much," said Eden. "I want you so much, my lord, please have your way with me. I aim only to please you, after all."

"That's exactly what I waned to hear," said Hien, slipping a finger inside Eden while his other hand gripped her thigh, holding her legs open. Eden moaned, arching her hips up towards Hien, eyes falling closed for just a few brief moments as her boyfriend, her lord, took his sweet, agonising time prepping her, as he left her once more open and wanting and aching and needing to touch while he got to his feet to seek out a condom. Later, if they ever got the chance for a rest, children might come into the picture (and oh how Eden wanted them), but right now, in the wake of the Doman liberation, was distinctly not the time to start a family. And so the condoms were a necessity, much used now by the couple.

And at last, Hien pushed his way inside, joining their bodies together so perfectly that Eden could have wept. And she had the first time, just as she'd wept upon first laying eyes on the man who meant so much to her.

"Remember not to touch," Hien chided gently as he began to thrust. Eden pouted, her hands falling to the sleeping mat once more, gripping the covers for lack of anything else to do with her hands. Much as she wanted to draw Hien closer, to feel the muscles in his back working as he fucked her, much as she wanted to loosen the tie that bound his hair up and then plunge her fingers through it, knowing exactly how silky it was, exactly as soft as it looked.

"Can I wrap my legs around you at least, my lord?" Eden asked, needing some kind of friction, something more. Hien hummed thoughtfully, slowing his thrusts for a few moments.

"You can do that, yes," said Hien. "You simply may not touch me with your hands." Eden's eyes went wide with desire then, and she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend greedily, trying hard to keep her hands away from his skin. Hien half yelped as he was pulled down, this new position meaning that he was plunged in deeper, which Eden was definitely okay with.

"More," Eden murmured, very aware of everywhere their bodies touched, seeing the way his muscles moved, feeling them move against her. "Give me everything, my lord, please."

"Twould be my pleasure," Hien murmured in kind, and gripped Eden's hips that little bit tighter as he began to thrust in a little harder, a little deeper, threatening to drive Eden crazy. It was no surprise at all, really, when Eden reached her climax, though her fingernails dug into the flesh of her palms as she clenched her fists, crying out Hien's name and 'my lord' as he fucked her through her orgasm.

But now, as Eden felt herself beginning to come down, Hien slowed his thrusts, though he was still buried deep inside her.

"What are you doing, m-my lord?" Eden asked, stammering as she clenched around her boyfriend. Hien moaned his pleasure at this slight amount of pressure but opened his eyes again, looking down at her as he carefully reached his hands up, dipping his head to get at the ties binding his hair together. As Eden watched, spellbound, Hien's hair came loose, falling down around his face in a curtain that quickly closed as he brought his mouth down to kiss Eden's lips. That, Eden decided, even as she melted into the kiss, even as Hien began to move again, was completely unfair. He knew exactly how much she loved running her fingers through his hair, how much it killed her not to be able to do that now.

"Are you okay, my love?" Hien asked, his voice teasing as he picked up his pace again. Eden bit her bottom lip, settling for pressing her forehead against his so that Hien was forced to slow his pace.

"I hope you know that I'm going to stroke the fuck out of your hair once we're done," said Eden. Hien chuckled, his body shaking against her in his mirth.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," said Hien. He pressed a kiss to her lips, then moved away so that he could reach his own orgasm, picking up the pace again and fucking her faster as his orgasm swiftly approached.

"Yes, my lord, I want your cum, give it to me," Eden said, moaning as Hien's movements drew her over the edge again with him, Eden almost forgetting herself as Hien finished inside her, thrusting a few more times as his orgasm left him panting and shaking just slightly.

"Now you may touch," said Hien, half breathless, and gave a breathy chuckle as Eden's hands immediately went to his hair, fingers stroking through the silky black tresses.

"So many people would kill for your hair," Eden murmured.

"Believe me, they've tried," said Hien with a laugh. He pulled out of her, Eden closing her legs and rolling onto her side to look at her boyfriend. Her lord. Her everything.

"Do tell," said Eden once Hien had disposed of the condom.

"There's a reason I stayed with the gentlest Xaela tribe," said Hien. "They didn't try to come cut my hair off in the middle of the night or wake me demanding to fight for it."

"By the Twelve," Eden blurted, tears in her eyes as she laughed. "And people say I'm stupid!"

"The Xaela will fight over anything, and I mean literally anything," said Hien. "Don't test them."

"What if I threw them food they really liked?" Eden mused. Hien's eyes widened.

"Eden!" he chided, but Eden was collapsed on her side in a fit of giggles. "I really hope you were joking that time."

"You'll never know," said Eden, eyes twinkling with mirth. Hien shook his head, smiling at her, before leaning in to press another kiss to her lips.


End file.
